Gemstones
Please note: this page refers to gemstones added in the upcoming update, and does not apply to old gem blueprints. In Sigil, Gemstones are used as materials for Enchantments, as well as having their own properties. They occasionally show up as drops, but can also be mined in certain areas. Gemstones found as loot are identified and usable as is. Mined gemstones are found rough, and must be identified and cut before use. Mining Gemstones Gemstones can be mined from Gem Veins. While exploring cave areas, you may occasionally make search checks. These range from DC 15 to 30. A successful search check means that you find a Gem Vein. Gem Veins are categorized by color. You can mine black gemstones from Black Gem Veins, red gemstones from Red Gem Veins, and so on. A single gem vein can be mined for up to 6 seconds to get a maximum of 3 items. PCs must remain in the same location while mining, and the number of gemstones which each gem vein yields is random (with a max of 3). Gem Veins can be found in the following areas: * Plane of Earth (all areas) * Plane of Fire - Salamander Caves * Elysium Cave * Brux Cave * Karasuthra Cave * Limbo Everchanging Cave * Minauros Caves (non-boss areas) * Pandemonium (first two areas) Identifying and Cutting Gemstones Gemstones can be cut and identified at gemcutting workbenches. These workbenches may be found in the Dao Trading Post, the Great Foundry, and the Great Bazaar. Rough Gemstones must first be identified. No skill check is required to identify a gemstone. Once identified, gemstones can be one of two types - enchantment material, or usable. Usable gemstones have a custom property which creates a visual effect, and are not used in enchantment recipes. The rest of this page is about gemstones used for enchantment. Gemstones have two attributes - size and quality. There are three gemstone sizes - small, medium, and large. High appraise rolls (25+) can cause medium and large rough gemstones to yield more than one cut gemstone. Small gemstones will always yield one gemstone on a successful cutting roll. There are three levels of Quality - Flawed, Regular, and Flawless. Flawless gemstones are used in the top tier enchantments. Gemstone quality is a hidden attribute which becomes apparent when they are cut. A successful gemcutting roll will yield at least one gem of the quality of the gemstone. Other gems may be created from larger stones. Gemcutting depends on the Appraise skill. A successful appraise roll (minimum DC 15) will cut . A failed roll will decrease the size of the gemstone with no improvement, or, worse case, reduce the gemstone to rubble. The highest DC for the best possible result (on a large flawless gemstone) is 35. Only rough gemstones can be cut. Gemstones by Color (Not guaranteed to be complete list at all times) Complete Sortable List White - Beryl - Chalcedony - Diamond - Moonstone - Jasmal - Opal - Crystal - Angel Tears - White Topaz - White Salt Water Pearl? - Waterstone - Jargoon - Nune (VFX) Blue - Aquamarine - Amethyst - Sapphire - Star Sapphire - Indicol - Starlite - Beljuril (VFX) - Blue Quartz (VFX) - Orbaline (VFX) Red - Cesian - Scaragos - Carnelian - Eyestone - Pyrope - Fire Opal - Rubellite - Jacinth - Nune (VFX) - Angelar's Skin (VFX) Yellow - Heliodor - Sunstone - Zessar - Imperial Topaz - Rutilar - Boakhar (VFX) - Brandeen (VFX) - Cleiophane (VFX) - Ool (VFX) - Amber (VFX) Black - Black Diamond - Black Opal - Black Sapphire - Bloodstone - Crown of Silver - Labradorite - Rainbow Obsidian - Schorl - Agni Mani (VFX) - Onyx (VFX) - Chardalyn (Sequencer) Green - Emerald - Mosstone - Savorite - Jade - Green Quartz - Vanadi - Tarine - Andar (VFX)